Joey's Pizza
by gamerswave
Summary: SD-6 is gone and Will is forced to work at Joeys Pizza, but how can he tell Syd now she's a celebirty? And what about her new boyfriend? Please R+R


Joey's Pizza  
  
A/N: Just a bit of fun about what might happen once SD-6 is destroyed. Cheers go to Bad Robot for proof reading this and giving me the original idea.  
  
It had been two months since SD-6 had been successfully destroyed thanks to the cooperation between Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn. They were now regarded as worldwide heroes and had hit celebrity status. As for Sydney's best friend Will, since he lost his deep throat contact and the scoop on SD- 6 he was fired from his job as a journalist and forced to take on work as an employee at a new fast food chain "Joeys Pizza". And so our story begins…  
  
Will stared down at the Pizza in front of him; it was a four-cheese pizza, with extra cheese and a cheese crust. "God who could order so much cheese?" he thought to himself.  
  
"Get that pizza to table 15 Will!" came a voice from the kitchen behind him  
  
"Yes sir" he groaned. As he walked over to the table he wondered how he could have ended up with such a rotten job. He almost wished that SD-6 had never been destroyed just so he could have something to write about. He placed the pizza on to the table and just as he was about to cut it in to slices the man on the table started talking "No need to do that, check this out" he held up a mobile phone.  
  
"Yeah it's a mobile, what's so good about that?" replied Will  
  
"Well.. it's … you see" the man stuttered as he talked "It's got a built in laser so I can cut the pizza! So it's like you wanna cut the pizza? No I wanna cut the pizza! And then voila it cuts the pizza! Cool right?"  
  
"Err yeah, I guess"  
  
The man pressed a button on the device and within a second the pizza was split in to eight equal sized pieces. "Cool right?"  
  
".. yeah" Will genuinely was impressed by the mans device but he was just so bored with his job that it was almost impossible for him to show any emotion. "Can I have the cheque please?"  
  
"Yeah sure" He took a pen out of his pocket, which drew his signature on automatically, the signature was shown as 'Marshall'  
  
Will took the cheque and then walked back to behind a cash register where he waited for his next customer.  
  
A small child entered with a toy gun and jokily pointed it at Will's head. He was wearing a mask and it reminded Will off his encounter with Jack Bristow. As the child aimed the gun at him he became scared and paranoid, remembering what had happened that day and ran to the toilets to wash his face. The kid seemed surprised by this, after all he was just joking around and went back to his parents on a far table.  
  
Will splashed his face a few times with water from the taps and tried to maintain some level of sanity. He walked back to the till while trying to keep a smile, when in fact he wished he were anywhere else in the world.  
  
It wasn't just the job, which had Will so depressed though ever since SD-6 had been destroyed things just didn't seem to go right. The biggest shock for him was that Sydney, the woman he had always had a massive crush on, had announced that she was dating the other guy involved in the take down, someone called Michael Vaughn. He remembered how Francie would tease him that she was dating a guy from work and then when he found out it was true his heart was broken.  
  
Just as he thought things couldn't get any worse Sydney walked in with her arm lovingly around Vaughn's neck. Will's mind raced for an excuse to get away from the cash register as he hadn't told Syd about his new job and didn't want her to find out. Especially not in front of her new boyfriend.  
  
He shouted in to the kitchen "Hey can someone take my shift?!"  
  
"No! You're getting paid so you do it!" replied the stern voice of the manger.  
  
Will's desperation continued as he looked for any excuse to get him away from the counter before Syd spotted him. He shouted to Marshall "Wow those devices were really cool! Got any more?"  
  
Marshall didn't reply. He was wearing a set of headphones and a small TV screen was projected in front of his face showing a documentary about monkeys.  
  
Sydney suddenly spotted Will. "Will, is that you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm err working.." He thought for a second looking for a way out of the hole he had just dug himself "… on a … story for the newspaper!" He moved closer so his mouth was right next to Sydney's ear. He was almost tempted to whisper something kinky but then he remembered her boyfriend was right next to her "it's an article about hygiene in fast food chains" he whispered "but it's undercover so don't tell anyone!".  
  
"Don't worry Will I won't!" replied Sydney.  
  
"So anyways what can I get you guys"  
  
"Wow Will you're really taking this undercover operation seriously" she replied.  
  
"We'll get a.." Vaughn was interrupted by a voice from across the restaurant "Wow! Sydney and Vaughn!" a girl ran over and quickly produced a book from her pocket "Hey can I get your guys autographs? You're hero's after you destroyed SD-6!"  
  
Syd and Vaughn were still getting used to their newfound fame and sometimes forgot that TV shows had been talking like they had saved the world. Vaughn produced a pen from his pocket and signed his name, and then Sydney took the pen and did the same. "Wooooooooow" screamed the girl; she couldn't believe that she had finally met her hero's.  
  
Eventually the girl sat back down at her table, staring at the autograph with a massive smile on her face. Syd and Vaughn smiled "It's great to have fans like that"  
  
"Hey Will remember when you won that journalism prize and everyone was doing that to you?" said Syd "Bet you'll win another one really soon!"  
  
Will laughed "Haha yeah" he had almost convinced himself that he was still working for the paper. Of course now the best prize he could hope for was 'Pizza boy of the week' and that wasn't going to make him world famous like Syd.  
  
"Anyways Will nice meeting you, we better go sit down before we get mobbed by more people." Said Vaughn. They walked down to an empty table and sat down. Will couldn't stop looking at them, full of jealously he stared at them as they played footsy under the table and moved closer to each other. He knew that a kiss was imminent. Before he had chance to see any further another employee walked right in to him tipping a crate of parmesan cheese all over him.  
  
"What were you doing standing in the middle of the aisle you idiot!?" was as good an apology as the other employee was going to give.  
  
The manager came up to look at the mess. "That's it Will! That's coming out of your wages!"  
  
Will got up, and brushed the cheese of him as best as he could. His clothes stank of cheese now and he could hardly bear the smell himself.  
  
"Sir can I go home to change my clothes?" he asked the manager  
  
"NO! Anyways you've got to train the new employee"  
  
An old an entered with grey hair "Hi my names Slone, what is that smell?"  
  
"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" 


End file.
